


It Doesn't Work

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship doesn't work</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Work

It was dysfunctional and it didn’t work.

But it did work.

Minho always liked to be alone. He found comfort in his long runs every morning when he could breathe in the crisp air and revel in the silence. He found comfort and curling up in the sheets, feeling it tangle up in his legs and with every shift that cold sensation of a new blanket.

Newt on the other hand was co-dependant but would never admit it. He would deny it straight to your face but it was so glaringly obvious. He insisted on holding hands during movies, his heart lifting at the feel of someone else grounding him, the physical connection. He liked the warmth of another body against his at night, the feel of their skin against his. He was comforted by sharing dinner with someone, enjoying a night and meal with somebody and to be able to conversate with them.

Minho and Newt’s relationship didn’t work.

Newt crawled into bed late that night, his body aching from a long day of work. It was immediate, Newt not even thinking as he reached out for Minho’s body, curling up against him, his head against Minho’s chest.

It was Newt’s favorite place to be. Minho was his rock, his reason, and this feeling of Minho against him was something that Newt would never grow tired of.

Minho sighed loudly. “Do you always gotta do that? It’s too hot with you like this,” he complained, pushing against Newt’s face to move Newt away.

Newt clung tighter, his fingernails dragging across Minho’s stomach as he lost his grip.

“Minho,” Newt whined, tangling his legs between Minho’s.

The other man gave up on trying to shove Newt away, dropping his hand by his side and staring up at the ceiling above him. It was like this every night. Newt always cuddled up against him at night, one time explaining that nights were hardest and Minho was his comfort. It was hard to argue with that.

It was also hard to argue with the fact that this made Newt happy and Minho was willing to do anything if it meant his lover would smile. Minho would complain and grump, always getting mad that his only alone time was his run but honestly, Minho wasn’t ever mad.

He was in love with everything about Newt and he was in love with that clingy, annoying side of him too. He was in love with the fact that no matter how much he complained, every night, Newt was by his side with some sort of connection. And really, he would never grow tired of it. Never grow tired of the smile on Newt’s face, of the warmth that radiated from him. It was home and although Minho grumped and whined and complained, he was happy.

Their relationship most definitely did not work. 


End file.
